My Girl
by Azakayana Yume
Summary: Mikan siswi SMU yang menyamar menjadi guru di AHS. Hari pertama masuk semua lancar-lancar saja, tapi pada suatu ketika penyamarannya itu diketahui oleh Natsume murid yang pernah kena hukum karena Mikan. Dia ingin membeberkan kedok Mikan, tapi karena tidak tega. Dia menyuruh Mikan untuk menjadi babunya sampai dia lulus. Gimana hari-hari Mikan menjadi babunya Natsume? My first fic GA


**Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

**This Fic © My Imaginasion**

**Rated T**

**WARNING: OOC, OC, AU,** **Alur Cepat, EYD ABAL, Perlu bimbingan para senior **

"Hoi, Polkadot... cepat sedikit kenapa?" dengan tergopoh-gopoh gadis berbadan mungil yang sedang membawa barang belanjaan itu berjalan lebih cepat mendekati orang itu.

"Bawel..." gumamnya.

"Apa katamu? Berani melawan 'tuan muda' –mu ini, heh? Hohh... atau kau mau rahasia besarmu terbongkar, Mikan-_sensei?_" ancam pemuda dengan seringai licik yang tertampang di bibir _sexy_-nya.

"Iya. Maafkan saya, **Tuan Muda**..." dengan penuh penekanan di kata Tuan Muda, gadis mungil itu terus berjalan mengikuti kemana sang tuan mudanya itu ingin pergi lagi.

"_Sialannn! Andai... andai saja penyamaranku tidak ketahuan olehnya. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini jadinya, kan? Kenapa nasib sial selalu melekat pada dirikuuuu..." _tanpa diketahui gadis berambut coklat berkuncir dua –yang tadi dipanggil Mikan– pemuda berambut hitam itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu yang sekarang sedang dilakukan Mikan.

**FlashBack**

Alice High School, SMA populer yang isinya Cuma ada orang-orang berduit saja. Sekolah yang banyak diincar oleh semua anak-anak SMA, tapi karena mahal banyak yang tidak dapat masuk kesana. Contohnya Mikan, Sakura Mikan. Gadis berotak pintar namun miskin. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia masuk ke AHS dengan bantuan beasiswa, tapi ternyata ada kepala sekolah Mikan di SMP sepertinya mempunyai dendam pribadi kepada Mikan sehingga melakukan sabotase dengan jawaban Ujian Nasional milik Mikan.

Mikan sih sebenarnya tidak terlalu berharap masuk kesana. Palingan kalau bisa disana, dia akan jadi bahan ejekan yang satu-satunya murid miskin di AHS. Tapi, takdir berkata lain. Semenjak Mikan kelas X kakek Mikan selalu sakit-sakitan. Mikan tidak tega dan pada akhirnya mencari pekerjaan. Karena dia berotak cerdas, entah kenapa dia diterima menjadi guru di Alice High School. Sunggu mengejutkan. Setelah tahu berapa gaji yang akan diterimanya, Mikan pasti akan langsung saja menjawab, "Saya bersedia menjadi guru disini." tapi karena peraturan untuk menjadi guru disana harus berumur diatas 19 tahun, Mikan langsung berpikir dua kali.

"Aku 'kan 16 tahun? Kalau aku terima pekerjaan ini dan berbohong, kakek bisa berobat. Tapi jika kebohonganku ini terbongkar, bisa jadi aku akan mendapat masalah. Aku harus bagaimana?" karena Mikan sangat menyayangi kakeknya yang sedari kecil hingga Mikan sekarang kelas XI, Mikan pun akhirnya menyamar menjadi seorang guru di AHS. _"Aku akan menanggung semua konsekuensinya belakangan. Yang terpenting kakek bisa cepat sembuh,"_ pikir Mikan.

Setiap siswa ataupun siswi yang melihat Mikan pasti menganggap Mikan itu adalah murid baru, tapi setelah mereka melihat Mikan datang ke kelas mereka dan mengajar, semua langsung terkaget-kaget. Hari pertama, semua berjalan dengan lancar. Hari kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya sampai dua minggu pagi. Semua memang lancar, tapi siang harinya. Itu adalah bencana bagi Mikan.

"Hehh? Jadi, ini wajah asli _sensei _muda kita?" suara itu bagaikan malaikat yang meniup terompet sangkakala di hari akhir. Kaku. Mikan seperti robot untuk melihat siapa yang berkata begitu.

"Ka–KAU..."

"Jadi, _sensei _yang banyak disukai oleh siswa AHS itu seorang gadis SMU juga?" orang itu mengintrogasi Mikan, manatap Mikan dari depan dan putar ke belakang. "Gimana yah, kalau kepala sekolah tahu akan kebenaran ini?"

"Na-Natsume, aku mohon jangan sebar ini kesiapapun. Kakekku sedang sakit-sakitan dan perlu berobat, jika rahasia ini terbongkar. Kakekku tidak akan bisa berobat..." ucap Mikan dengan mengeluarkan jurus _eyes kitty_-nya. Sayang sekali, jurus itu tidak mempan untuk Natsume.

"Peduli gitu? Aku akan tetap memberitahukan semuanya kepada Kepala Sekolah besok. Anggap saja ini adalah balasan atas kau yang sudah membuatku disuruh memanggil orang tua karena ketahuan bolos di atap..." Natsume langsung berlalu meninggalkan Mikan.

"Tu-TUNGGU! Aku... aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, tapi tolong. Jangan beberkan penyamaranku ini, Natsume..." teriak Mikan. Natsume berhenti. Jika dilihat dari dekat, dia terlihat menyeringai kecil.

"Oke." Natsume melihat Mikan yang matanya sudah mulai basah akan air mata. Dia berjalan medekati Mikan dan menghapus air mata itu.

"Baik. Jika penyamaranmu tidak mau ku beberkan..." perlahan Natsume menjauh dari Mikan. Lalu dia berbalik dan mengacungkan tangannya di depan Mikan. "Kau harus jadi pembantuku sampai aku lulus SMA." Suasana tiba-tiba menghening.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"HOEEEEE?"

**END of Flash Back**

"Mikan, kita pulang saja. Aku sudah kepanasan diluar sini. Hahh..." Natsume mengelap peluhnya. _"Jika dilihat, Natsume itu tampan, yah?" _pikir Mikan yang terpesona. Ternyata bukan hanya Mikan, para gadis yang melihat Natsume juga sudah pada _blushing._

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Natsume menyadarkan Mikan. "Ohh... jangan-jangan kamu sudah jatuh pada pesonaku yah, Mikan-_sensei_?" goda Natsume.

"Siapa bilang? Sudahlah, aku juga sudah lelah membawa barang-barang ini. Cepat kita pulang!" rasanya terbalik. Seharusnya perintah itu diucapkan Natsume untuk Mikan yang nyatanya babunya. Kenapa jadi Mikan? -_-

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke apartemen milik Natsume. Apartemen yang sungguh besar dan mewah. Bercorak ke Eropa-an dan sedikit klasik.

"Huft... ternyata belanja itu melelahkan sekali," kata Natsume dan dengan spontan membuka kaosnya di depan Mikan. Wajah Mikan langsung merona dan buru-buru membalikkan badan.

"Natsume kau gilaaaa. Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan etika? Di depanmu ini ada seorang gadis, seharusnya ka–"

"Berisik, Mikan-_sensei..._" potong Natsume yang sudah ada di belakang Mikan. Jika dilihat, Natsume itu seperti memeluk Mikan dari belakang dan kepalanya dia taruh di tengkuk gadis itu.

"_Aku kerjain, ah..." _batin Natsume licik. Masih dengan bertelanjang dada, Natsume memeluk Mikan erat dan dengan disengaja meniup-niup cuping telinga Mikan. Tentu itu pasti membuat Mikan menahan napasnya. Napas Natsume sangat hangat terasa ditengkuknya. Ingin sekali dia teriak dan lari menjauh dari iblis laknat ini, tapi ternyata pertahanan Mikan itu cukup kuat –walau sebenarnya sudah tidak kuat– Makanya Natsume kesal dan punya ide yang lebih gila, yaitu–

–menjilat cuping Mikan. Mikan langsung teriak dan menginjak kaki cowok mesum itu.

"ARGGGHH... sakit! Kau gila!" rintih Natsume.

"Ka-kauu, apa yang kau lakukannn? Dasar cabul!" teriak Mikan. Wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Heh, aku cuma mau mengerjaimu tahu. Kau malah menginjak kakiku, sakit tahu!" Natsume duduk di Sofa Ruang Tamu itu dan melihat kakinya yang memerah.

"Maaf. Habis kamu keterlaluan, sih." sesal Mikan. Keadaan menjadi hening. Sejujurnya Mikan bingung. Natsume yang dia kenal itu pendiam walau terkadang suka bermasalah di Sekolah, tapi kenapa semenjak dia menjadi babunya. Natsume jadi berisik dan menyebalkan seperti itu?

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu. Sebaiknya kau beberes ruangan ini dan menyiapkan makan malam." usai memberi perintah, dia segera melesat masuk ke kamar mandi. Mikan membersihkan seisi ruangan itu, setelah itu lanjut ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Aroma sedap menguar dari sup yang sedang dimasaknya.

"_Hmm... sup kesukaanku. Sedap sekali aromanya." _cowok berambut hitam itu berjalan mengikuti aroma masakan kesukaannya itu. Karena terlalu tergiur dengan aroma itu, cowok bermata crimson itu juga tidak memperhatikan jalan. Sampai-sampai dia tidak melihat ember dan pelan sudah berada tepat di depannya, maka yang terjadi adalah? BUK! Ember beserta isinya –air dan pelan– berhamburan dilantai licin itu. Bunyi gedebum yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar membuat Mikan kaget dan berniat untuk melihatnya, karena Mikan berlari jadi dia tidak sengaja terpeleset dan akhirnya juga jatuh.

"Kok tidak, sakit?" tanya gadis berambut coklat berikat dua itu dalam hatinya. Perlahan dibuka mata yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu. Yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah warna crimson. Setau Mikan, lantai apartemen Natsume itu putih? Kok jadi crimson? Dan tunggu dulu. Kenapa bibirnya jadi basah dan seperti menekan sesuatu yang empuk? Gadis pintar, tapi ternyata lemot itu baru ingat kalau yang berwarna crimson di apartemen ini hanya matanya Natsume. Jadi...? Mata Mikan langsung terbelalak ketika menyadari tenyata dibawahnya itu Natsume dan yang paling parahnya adalah bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Mikan segera mendudukan badannya dan mendorong Natsume, tapi posisinya dia masih menindih Natsume. Berkali-kali Mikan maupun Natsume curi-curi pandang dan saling menutup bibir mereka.

"_CIUMAN PERTAMAKUUU..." _hati Mikan berteriak-teriak dan meraung-raung kesedihan, sedangkan Natsume?

"_Itu ciuman pertamaku, tapi... bibirnya lembut sekali..." _karena terus berpikir tentang betapa lembutnya bibir Mikan, Natsume berkali-kali _blushing. _Sungguh langka, bukan? Kalau auhtor ada disana, pasti sudah langsung author abadikan di Kamar author ini. Hahaha... #plak

"Natsume... kamu?" suara seseorang membuat dua sejoli yang sedang termenung kembali sadar kealamnya. Natsume melihat di belakang Mikan, tepatnya di depan pintu ruang dapur terdapat sesosok teman lamanya yang selama ini pergi belajar ke Amerika. Sosok yang sangat dirindukan Natsume.

"Ru... Ruka?"

**TBC**

Haii, aku author baru di GA :D mohon bantuannya. Karena masih newbie, jadi aku tahu fic aku itu banyak banget typo-nya DX

Dan jujur aku kurang paham sama setiap sifat chara di GA. Makanya aku buat OOC semua XD dan aku itu gak hapal sama pemain-pemainnya. Jadi mungkin nanti ada OC XD

Nah, karena fic aku ini banyak kesalahannya, bersediakah para senior di GA untuk memberi saran atau mengkritik-ku?


End file.
